


Matching Scowls

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Reverend Amos Howell attempts to prevent a villain from hurting Supergirl.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face after he opened the fridge door. His eyes were on a large slice of chocolate cake. He took the paper plate before he closed the door. Amos walked to the kitchen table and viewed a fork on it. A few seconds later, he lifted the fork and used it to devour a bit of the slice. His smile remained.

The flawless midnight snack.

Amos recalled eating a chocolate cake slice every midnight. Ever since Supergirl and her family took him in. He couldn't recall eating any cake slices when he was Unity's preacher. Before his master abandoned him. Amos always wandered and searched for new victims for his master to become one with in Smallville's revival tent. He also remembered every moment with Martha and Jonathan Kent.

Was Amos the errand boy for the Kents? Sometimes. Amos smirked. He was Unity's preacher. Yet Martha and Jonathan never injured Amos if they scowled at him. If Supergirl wasn't in bed. If he never protected her from creatures in Smallville.

Amos devoured every remaining bit of his cake before he got rid of the plate. He stretched his arms and smiled. Amos walked to his bedroom and paused. Frowning, he wondered if Supergirl's bed was empty again. He recalled glancing at the bedroom earlier. Viewing her resting. His shoulders began to slump.

There was a glance at Supergirl's bedroom. One empty bed.

''I should board up the bedroom window,'' Amos muttered. His frown remained. ''Right. Right. Right. Supergirl's strength.''

After Amos stepped into his bedroom, he found his preacher clothes on a chair. He replaced his blouse and boxers with his regular outfit. A black suit with matching shoes. A string tie on another blouse. One hat with a wide brim. He abandoned his bedroom and glanced at the Kents' bed.

The corner of the preacher's mouth went up. His eyes were on Martha as she wrapped her arms around Jonathan.

Although Martha rarely scowled at Amos, she also complimented him after he completed tasks such as feeding chickens. Amos continued to smile as he recalled Martha always baking a chocolate cake for him. Mentioning he was a good man every now and then.

Amos walked into the kitchen when he heard footsteps. His eyes flew open before he looked back.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan and Martha frowned near one another.

''I heard footsteps a few minutes ago before I got out of bed, Amos. I checked the clock, but it was ten minutes after midnight,'' Jonathan said.

''You're usually in bed four minutes after you eat your midnight snack,'' Martha said.

''I went in your bedroom to check on you, but the bed was empty.'' Jonathan began to squint. ''Why are you in your preacher clothes?''

Amos began to glance at his garments. How was he able to avoid mentioning the fact that Supergirl was gone? He wondered if Martha and Jonathan viewed Supergirl's empty bed. He was certain they would have said something. Amos smiled. He shrugged at a snail's pace.

''I'm not exhausted. A stroll should be fine,'' Amos said. He approached a door and opened it. After the door was shut, he wandered Smallville.

Amos scowled the minute he found himself near Supergirl. His eyes were on her while she battled a villain by a general store.


	3. Chapter 3

''I found you. Martha and Jonathan are worried about you.'' Although Amos remembered them never mentioning Supergirl, he assumed they found her barren bed recently. He viewed Supergirl flying and turning to him with wide eyes. Amos started to squint. ''Why are you battling villains after midnight?''

''I wasn't exhausted.''

''You shouldn't battle villains in solitude. If you're injured...'' Amos continued to scowl. His form trembled for a split second.

Supergirl smiled. ''The preacher father displays concern near his daughter.''

One smile materialized on his face. Amos viewed Supergirl turning to the villain and flying to her. He stood as she lifted her enemy and flew from him.

A few minutes later, Supergirl returned without the villain. ''You seem to have something in common with the woman I placed in a cell recently.''

Interest formed in Supergirl's foster relative's eyes. ''Oh?''

Supergirl started to nod. ''I recall you enjoying eating midnight snacks. I found the villain eating a bunch of sweet treats within the general store earlier.''

''Mm hm. I see.''

Supergirl and Amos walked to the Kents' farm before they paused. Their eyes widened.

Martha and Jonathan stood near the farm. Matching scowls were present.


	4. Chapter 4

''There you are,'' Martha said to Supergirl.

''We checked your bed and it was empty.''

Concern formed in Martha's eyes. ''If you're injured...''

Amos glanced at Supergirl and frowned. His exact words earlier.

''You aren't going to battle villains after midnight another time,'' Jonathan said. He watched while Supergirl frowned and nodded.  
He and Martha stepped to the side. Jonathan followed Supergirl and Amos into the kitchen.

It was the next afternoon when Amos found himself in Smallville again. He remembered Supergirl flying far from the farm one hour ago. The thought of a villain harming her caused rare worry to appear in his eyes. He also never wished to get on Martha's bad side.

Amos paused before his eyes flew open. He recognized the villain from the previous evening. Amos wondered if she was released or fled from a cell. ''I guess Supergirl's enemy fled,'' he muttered. He glanced from Supergirl to the villain. Eyes were wide as soon as one attack struck his daughter's side and knocked her down. He viewed Supergirl wincing. Rare concern appeared in his eyes.

After Amos ran to Supergirl, he glowered at the villain. ''You harmed my daughter. I'll end your life!''

One tentacle began to emerge from the preacher's mouth before the villain's eyes widened. It returned to him as soon as she fled.

Amos crouched near Supergirl and was gentle as he held her. There were matching scowls. Matching smiles replaced them.

Amos and Supergirl revealed the same tears.

THE END


End file.
